Ocs needed for The Rise Of Swiftstar
by SwiftStar of ThunderClan
Summary: This is my second fanfic. I need OCs for this story before it can begin. More details inside. Please R&R. Thanks, SwiftStar Out.(::) Rated T for saftey. MORE NEEDED FOR RIVERCLAN AND WINDCLAN!
1. Chapter 1

I need some OCs for my story

Please fill out the form below with your OCs

I am using the 4 original clans

The alegences will be up after a few reviews

Form:

Name:

Tom/She Cat:

Clan:

Rank:

Apperence:

Other:

Personality:

Death Rate:

(1 being I don't care kill them… 10 being NOOOO DON'T KILL THEM!)

That is all for now thanks

**SwiftStar Out!**


	2. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan**

Leader: ShineStar; A Light Silver tom that shines in the moon light, Shimmering Blue eyes, Muscular build

Deputy: HeatherStrike; pretty tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest, heather colored eyes… (Apprentice; BirdPaw)

Medicine Cat(s): Full

TallFeather; Pretty gray and white she-cat with a huge scar on her shoulder

Warriors:

NightEcho: Black tom with white spots, paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes… (Apprentice; SunPaw)

DarkFrost: Ice white tom, grey tail, black eyes, Eldest warrior

MintFur: Orange tom, green eyes, white paws

FrostHeart: Black SheCat, white chest and ears, blue eyes

RobinStreak; She Cat with Brown paws, brown eyes

AppleShade; Lime and brown colored tom with one ice-white paw and dark blue eyes… (Apprentice; SkyPaw)

MoonWatcher; She is black with white paws and half a white muzzle that resembles a half moon  
>LionClaw; huge golden tabby with long claws and amber eyes<br>RussetFang; Huge, russet tom with large black paws and thick fur

CliffLeap; Pale grey tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes 

Apprentices;

SunPaw; big muscular, dark russet tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

BirdPaw; beautiful light grey she cat with darker flecks, white paws and chest and blue eyes

SkyPaw; dark blue grey she cat with lighter flecks and Heather colored eyes

Queens:

GingerFur: (dead mate)

Kits:

SwiftKit

SilverKit

RavenKit(Adopted)

WhiteKit

CloudWillow; (Mate; AppleShade)

Kits:

PrimroseKit  
>CanaryKit<br>MouseKit

Elders:

JayStone; Light jay-colored and white tom with crystal-yellow eyes


	3. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

Leader; StormStar; A small white she-cat with gray spots on head, back, and tail, Amber eyes

Deputy; TansySpots; Sleek white she-cat with brown tabby spots on face, back, and tail. Bright green eyes

MedicineCats:

BeechLeaves; White and brown tabby tom with bright green eyes; 34 moons

SandPaw; Yellow she-cat with emerald green eyes and lighter stripes (Adopted daughter of StormStar)

Warriors:

LargeShadow; Dark brown tom with large paws (Mentor of LoudPaw)  
>BlackHeart; Black tom with long scar across chest and long tail (Former mate; FrostWing) (Mentor of LithePaw)<br>FrostWing; Icy white and russet tabby she-cat with striking, green eyes (Former mate; BlackHeart) (Mentor of PinePaw)

ClawStrike; Dark grey tom with russet tabby markings (Mentor of BrightPaw)  
>BurnClaw; Mainly Black tom, but Red-Orange Paws, Amber eyes, Strong and Muscular (Secret father of RavenKit)<p>

BlackFur; black tom with amber eyes  
>SnakeFang: brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes (Mentor of GoldenPaw)<p>

IceShard; White SheCat with a black tail tip and ice blue eyes  
>SplitMask; Dark brown tabby with a white face, it has a long scar right down the middle which is the reason for his name... is a former rogue<p>

LotusMoon; Small light brown tabby with a long tail, green and yellow eyes, and a black paw (Mentor of MintPaw)

Apprentices:

GoldenPaw; golden she cat with green eyes and one white paw (Apprentice of SnakeFang)

LoudPaw; Brown she-cat with cream paws (Apprentice of LargeShadow)

LithePaw; spindly, black she-cat with stormy grey eyes (Apprentice of BlackHeart)  
>BrightPaw; Small, amber tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Apprentice of ClawStrike)<br>PinePaw; Small, mottled, brown, tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice of FrostWing)  
>MintPaw; Swift, black cat with green eyes and white paws and tail tip (Apprentice of LotusMoon)<p>

Queens:

NightFlower: black she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting SnakeFang's kits)


	4. RiverClan (More Needed)

**RiverClan **

Leader;

CreekStar; Silvery-blue with a long plumy tail and green eyes

Deputy;

ShellThorn; Pale russet SheCat with deep gold eyes and a white tail (Mentor of PebblePaw)

MedicineCats;

StormHeart; Light grey tom with black paws and white tabby stripes with crystal dark amber eyes

WaterPaw; Pale orange and blue SheCat with white stripes and ice green eyes

Warriors;

SwiftFrost; White tom with black tabby stripes and stormy blue eyes (Mentor of FishPaw)

FlowerDrop; Silver dappled SheCat with steel blue eyes (Mentor of SilverPaw) (Mate of ScatterFur)

ScatterFur; Black tom with white paws and green eyes (Mate of FlowerDrop)

TigerFeather; Brown tabby she-cat with creamy pale amber eyes and spotted brown flecks (Mentor of VolePaw)

LizardStripe; Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly, black paws, bright green eyes and a single stripe down his back (Mate of DarkDay)

Apprentices;

FishPaw; Dark brown tom with black tail; long furred

SilverPaw; grey tom with black stripes and frosty blue eyes (Apprentice of FlowerDrop)

PebblePaw; Dark grey she-cat with dark brown dapples and dark vivid blue eyes with black flecks (Apprentice of ShellThorn)

VolePaw; very smooth and short dark brown fur and amber eyes, is a little small (Apprentice of TigerFeather)

Queens;

DarkDay; Black tabby she-cat with dark blue-grey stripes and bright vivid yellow eyes with a white chin (Mate of LizardStripe)  
>Kits;<p>

FalconKit  
>ThornKit<br>TwigKit  
>NettleKit<br>BarkKit

Elders;

HailPounce; Ice blue tom with off white flecks and deep yellow eyes

PaleTail; Patchy black and white tom with pale green eyes

JaggedStone; Grey tabby tom with creamy pale amber eyes and spotted grey flecks

WeedPelt; yellow tabby coat with a white muzzle, has dim green eyes, also is very small and skinny 


	5. WindClan (More Needed)

**WindClan **

Leader;

LillyStar; Grey she cat with small white spots all over and bright blue eyes

Deputy;

EagleBreeze; Dark brown she cat with ice white paws, tail and tail tip, underbelly with flecks and frosty green eyes

MedicineCats;

CreamBlossom; thick furred white she cat with yellow markings, she has green eyes and is pretty large for a WindClan cat  
>MouseTail; White furred she-cat with bright vivid amber eyes and gingerbrown flecks

Warriors; (More Needed)

BirchYowl; Dark brown tom with lighter brown flecks, ice white tail and ears with one midnight black paw and frosty blue eyes

BreechFoot; Brown tom with ice green eyes and darker flecks with an ice white tail and chest

BrownNadder; Dark brown tabby she-cat with creamy ginger paws, chest and tail with bright vivid blue eyes

SilverFall; Silver and pale grey flecked she-cat with pale bright yellow eyes and a black tabby striped tail (Mate of BirchYowl)

StagHoof; Light brown Tom with black points (Mate of SoftWind)

RoseWisper; quite slender, lacks the wiry frame of the rest of her Clan, has tortoiseshell fur that is long and plumy, and hazelish-green color eyes

Apprentices;

OwlPaw; Brown and white tabby tom with black ears and bright vivid green eyes

Queens;

Kits of ArchTail(Dead)

MilkKit

LightningKit

(The kits aren't dead ArchTail is)

HoneyFrost; Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip and underbelly with deep blue eyes (Mother of CrowKit, AppleKit, LarkKit, MudKit)

SoftWind; Silver tabby with light blue eyes (Mother of MistKit, SmokeKit, and LightKit)

Elders;

RavenScreech; Midnight black tom with two ice white flecks and a very dark brown tail with frosty yellow eyes

HawkPool; Dark brown tabby she-cat with creamy ginger paws, chest and tail with bright vivid blue eyes


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note**

Hi, I would to let you(Reader) know that now I will only be accepting Ocs for RiverClan and WindClan. Any Ocs sent to ThunderClan after the date presented at the bottom will be moved to WindClan, the same follows for ShadowClan and RiverClan. If you wish to add more characters to ThunderClan or ShadowClan you have until the end of November 22nd to add to them.

Please don't hate me for this… ThunderClan and ShadowClan are basically overflowing while WindClan and RiverClan have very few.

**Thanks **

**You have until**

**November 22****nd****, 2014**

** A.K.A**

**11/22/14**

**SwiftStar Out**


	7. Yay! Please read!

**Author's Note**

Hi there, thank you for all the Ocs! I would like to announce that the first chapter of The Rise of SwiftStar will be coming out in about three days! I will still be accepting Ocs, and I am now accepting Ocs for ThunderClan and ShadowClan once again.

That's all for now,

SwiftStar out!


End file.
